


Into the Abyss

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [25]
Category: Tomorrow Series - John Marsden, Tomorrow When the War Began (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Guerrilla Warfare, Invasion, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie-verse. In the aftermath of their attack on the bridge, Kevin is left reeling. Kevin/Corrie.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** O-Negative – Breaking Dawn soundtrack

This was never meant to happen. Not to them. Not here.

Kevin supposes that all people say that when everything goes to hell in a handbasket, though. But really, who expects a war to suddenly land on them?

The plan was crazy. It was almost a worry that Homer had thought about this before. This night has been moments of boredom, with only pure terror and adrenaline keeping them going. But somehow, it looks like it might actually  _work_.

Then Corrie gasps in pain, and Kevin's sees the blood as he moves to put Corrie in front.

He's never prayed so hard until this moment.

On inspection of the wound, it's so much worse. The bleeding won't stop, and she's losing consciousness. He knows what Homer's saying is rational, but he can't leave her. He already did that once, and he swore he'd never do it again. Ellie, he knows, agrees with him, and he sees the forgiveness in her eyes for that earlier discretion when he says he's taking her in himself.

He knows that driving into Wirrawee is a one way trip. But if he can spin a convincing story, a remote farm accident for instance, Corrie can live.

He wonders if he'll see any of the group again.

But to him even the slightest chance of life had to be taken.


End file.
